


Scratching the Itch

by threerings



Series: Size Kink Universe [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Crying During Sex, Hung!Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen Victor, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: Since Yuuri came to live with Victor in St. Petersburg everything has been great.  Well, nearly everything.  There's just the small little detail that's bothering Victor: Yuuri hasn't let him bottom.  Not to worry, though, because Victor has a plan.Part of a series, but can be read stand alone.





	Scratching the Itch

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of writing this, but then my brain presented it to me basically complete, so I had to start writing it at 4 AM a few nights ago. I've been having some writer's block, so, ok, brain, whatever you say. Completely shameless self-indulgent smut.
> 
> If you haven't read the earlier works in the series, all you really need to know is that Yuuri has a large cock and Victor really likes it.

Victor loved nearly everything about Yuuri living with him in St. Petersburg. He loved waking up to a snoring, beautiful boy next to him in a luxurious, expensive, and most importantly _spacious_ bed every morning. He loved showing his fiance around his home town, the familiar becoming extraordinary for the first time when seen through Yuuri’s eyes. He loved training with Yuuri at his home rink, though it wasn’t nearly as private as the Ice Castle. He’d missed it, though, and now he was enthusiastic about being on that ice in a way he hadn’t experienced in years. He loved lazy evenings at home, piled onto the sofa with Yuuri and Makkachin on top of him, watching something on TV or reading, too tired to do anything else. 

There was one thing that was starting to bother him, though. Despite being worn out from practice, they still had a regular sex life. Sometimes it was less energetic than others, and the truth was they had been so busy they hadn’t had much time to really indulge in a long session for a while. But the thing that bothered Victor was that since he’d come to live with Victor, Yuuri hadn’t let him bottom. 

At first it had seemed sensible to both of them. Victor was pushing so hard to catch up to the season he couldn’t afford any impediments, any hiccups in his performance. And with Yuuri’s size and Victor’s enthusiasm in taking it, he often felt the aftereffects for days. So at first it was “better safe than sorry” and then it was a matter of time, of how long it could take to prepare him to bottom. And then Victor stopped asking, afraid of making Yuuri think he only wanted him for his cock. What Yuuri had said to him back when they first talked about it echoed in his mind: that some people treated him like a sex toy instead of a person. 

He couldn’t really complain. Sex with Yuuri was great, regardless of who did what to whom. He loved working Yuuri over with his mouth, constantly trying new combinations of lips, tongue, and hands along his length to get him off. He couldn’t get enough of being inside him, either, hearing Yuuri moan in time with his thrusts, finding just the right angle to make him frenzied. 

And yet. It had been _weeks._ He’d gotten so used to being fucked regularly, it started to feel like a physical need. An itch, almost, a lack of vital stimulation. So he resolved on a plan. 

One evening when they came back from the rink, he let Yuuri take the first shower while he started prepping dinner. Nothing complicated, just some roast chicken and vegetables. He thought through his plan while he chopped, ensuring he hadn’t forgotten any important detail. Satisfied he’d thought of everything, he put the food in the oven and set the timer as Yuuri emerged clothed in sweats, with his hair still damp. 

“I put dinner in the oven, solnyshko, I’m going to go get cleaned up. Just listen for the timer, ok?” Yuuri waved a hand in acknowledgment as he settled into the couch with a handheld game. Makka wasted no time cuddling up to him and Victor smiled as he slipped into the bedroom and shut the door most of the way. 

He walked as quietly as possible over to the dresser and crouched down to the bottom drawer. It felt a bit ridiculous sneaking around in his own house like this, like he was a teenager again. But he still eased open the drawer carefully, pausing to make sure Yuuri remained where he was. He rummaged through the drawer until he found the item he wanted, wrapping it hastily in the folded towel he carried. He stopped by the bedside table on his way to the bathroom for one more necessity. 

He shut the door to the bathroom and paused, wondering if he should lock it. If Yuuri came in, things could get awkward and embarrassing. They could also get rather interesting. Victor closed his eyes for a moment and shivered, imagination running wild. He left the door unlocked.

He started the water in the large standing shower, and unwrapped the sizable silicone dildo with the suction cup on the end. He washed it in the sink and then stuck it to the wall at what he guessed was the correct height. He had some practice at this from the time before Yuuri so he just had to call up those memories. He stepped under the stream of the shower, bringing the bottle of lube with him. When he was done cleaning up, he stepped partly out of the stream of the water to start working himself open. His lubed fingers slid inside easily, long practice and familiarity guiding him. Victor bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud at the sensations, so close to exactly what he’d been craving.

Soon he had three fingers buried as deep as he could get them, and it wasn’t nearly enough. So he turned to the dark purple toy stuck to the far wall of the shower and coated it generously with lube. He turned his back to it and eased backwards, bending his legs until he felt the toy against his ass. He reached behind him to hold the end of the toy in place as he sank down onto it. For a moment the blunt, thick head of the toy felt impossibly big against his entrance, but then he pushed and his body gave way, and he took it in with a grunt. 

He sank further down the shaft, biting his bottom lip hard to keep from crying out at the feeling. It felt transgressive to be doing this, without Yuuri, for the first time in months. He felt vaguely guilty, which perversely turned him on even more. The idea of his fiance being only a room or two away, oblivious while he fucked himself open like this, undoubtedly increased his arousal. There was also that lingering thought of what might happen if Yuuri opened the door right now, saw Victor shamelessly taking a large purple dildo up the ass, one hand fisted around his dick, the other pressed against his mouth to muffle his moans. Part of Victor really wanted Yuuri to do just that, because he wanted to know what his lover would do next. 

But the door remained shut and Victor worked the entire length of the toy in and out of him at a faster pace. He gasped for breath, the hand clenched tightly around his cock neither bringing him closer to climax or helping him stave it off. He pulled off the toy one last time and let himself fall back, biting his knuckles to choke back the cry this forced from his throat.

And then he stopped. He trembled as he stood, pulling free of the toy with a wet sound, his body clenching around nothing, aching to be filled back up. He stood under the spray of the water in stillness, breathing as he waited for his heartrate to come down, one hand still squeezed in a tight fist around his throbbing erection, the other holding him up against the wall.

It was a few minutes until he felt able to walk out of the shower with anything like normal movements. He was still hard, still aching, but he had more of a grip on himself. He turned off the water and toweled off briskly. He went into the bedroom and got dressed. When he pulled on the underwear he’d chosen, he cursed himself. The thong was his official “sexiest pair” but right now it was a torment. The thong pressed against his sensitized hole, teasing him, while the lace in the front felt rough on his swollen cock. He positioned his erection against his stomach, holding it in place with the elastic of the underwear so he wouldn’t have a ragingly obvious boner.

Over this sexy torture device he pulled a soft pair of sweats and finally a t-shirt. He checked his reflection in the mirror over the dresser. He looked...flushed. His lips were red in a way that looked debauched. But maybe he’d pass as mostly normal in a quick inspection. In the main room of the apartment he heard the timer of the oven go off and Yuuri jumping up and moving around, followed by the sounds of dinner prep. 

“Vitya!” his fiance called from the kitchen. “Food’s done!”

“I’m coming!” he called back, a wry twist to his lips at the phrase. 

If Yuuri noticed anything strange about Victor’s appearance or behavior, he didn’t mention it. They sat across from one another, chatting lightly as they ate. Victor did his best not to squirm in his chair too badly, the unsatisfied itch begging to be scratched. At least he lost his erection fairly quickly, before it got too uncomfortable. 

After dinner, Yuuri headed back to the couch and his game. On another night Victor would settle happily next to him with a book. Tonight, however, he first discreetly lured Makkachin into the guest room with treats, and then seated himself to Yuuri’s right on the couch. He hesitated. Yuuri was absorbed by the screen in his hands, and he wasn’t sure the best way to go about seducing him. 

After a few moments he gave an internal shrug and peeled off his shirt, tossing it across the back of the couch before stretching his arms over his head with a fake yawn. The movement attracted Yuuri’s eye, and his gaze swept down Victor’s chest in a way that looked involuntary. His eyes flicked back to Victor’s with a questioning expression. 

“Uh, just a little warm in here...” mumbled Victor, realizing he didn’t have an excuse for stripping. Yuuri raised his eyebrows but returned to his game without comment. Victor pouted for a moment. It would have been so easy if Yuuri had just launched himself at his bared chest. He could take this strategy to the next level and go all in by taking off his pants and revealing the lacy thong, but that might not be the most subtle move. 

So instead he slid off the couch and sat at Yuuri’s feet. He drew one of his bare feet into his lap and began a massage. Yuuri shot him a look but then Victor found a sore spot and he moaned appreciation. “Alright,” Yuuri mumbled. Victor loved giving him foot massages. He knew what spots to avoid because they were too tender, and where a knuckle pressed in would result in grateful noises from his fiance. He set to work, willing himself to somehow make this massage extra sensual. His hands slid up across Yuuri’s ankles under his pants to his calves, massaging the tight muscles there.

Then he moved on, sitting up on his knees to reach Yuuri’s strong thighs, beginning to rub them through his soft pants. Yuuri quirked an eyebrow, but lifted his game out of his lap to give Victor access. Victor worked his way up his thighs, digging his fingers into first one and then the other. It wasn’t unusual for him to do this for Yuuri, in the context of after-ice treatment. But now he found himself growing hard and he thought Yuuri’s breathing was coming a bit faster, too. 

He slid his hand further up his right thigh and then stopped suddenly as he encountered the soft mass of Yuuri’s cock lying against his inner thigh. He heard his lover’s breath catch above him, and after a moment he continued rubbing, but with one hand firmly working his cock instead of his thigh. Soon, he felt the length filling out, growing slowly larger and firmer. It took a while for Yuuri to get fully hard, always, but Victor didn’t mind taking his time. When he looked up from his task he saw Yuuri watching him, lips parted, game forgotten. 

Without breaking eye contact, Victor lowered his head slowly to the growing bulge next to his thigh and pressed his mouth to it. Yuuri hissed in a breath and he felt his lips curve up in triumph. He began mouthing hungrily all along the length through the fabric, which won him an slight upward thrust of Yuuri’s hips and the sharp snap of the game console closing. 

“Still hungry?” purred Yuuri from above and Victor’s heart skipped a beat. He would never get used to how seductive his fiance could sound in an instant. Victor responded with a needy whine. He reached for Yuuri’s waistband, looking up for permission first. 

At his lover’s nod, he yanked down his sweats down far enough to free his cock, the partially hard length heavy in his hands. He wasted no time but took as much of him as he could into his mouth. He loved the feeling of Yuuri getting hard in his mouth, filling him more and more until he couldn’t breath around the thickness. As he came to full rigidity, Victor pulled off with a pop of suction, before bending further forward to drag his lips and tongue down and back up his full length. Yuuri groaned and settled a hand into Victor’s hair, lightly guiding him. 

After a time, Victor pushed himself up and finally stripped off his sweats, revealing his own cock straining against the lace of his thong. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he gave a soft laugh. “I see you were prepared...” he said as Victor sat back on the couch. He nodded and stretched out to give Yuuri a good view.

“I want you so bad,” he said, enjoying the darkening of Yuuri’s eyes at his words. Yuuri didn’t need any more encouragement, but bent low to lick at his cock through the lace. Victor moaned, loudly, so grateful for the contact after so long. He was too impatient for much more teasing, and it seemed Yuuri felt the same because he fairly quickly tugged the thong off Victor, falling hungrily on his dick. 

Victor let him suck for a short time, shuddering with the pleasure of it, but then forced himself to pull Yuuri up. To his lover’s questioning look he smiled. “I have other plans,” he explained. Yuuri raised his brows but allowed Victor to push him back until he was leaning against the far arm of the sofa. 

Victor hastily retrieved something from the pocket of his sweats before straddling Yuuri’s thighs. He popped open the travel-sized bottle of lube and coated Yuuri’s cock in the slick stuff. His lover watched him curiously, but with an attitude of patience. Then Victor shimmied up Yuuri’s body until he was straddling his hips. He reached behind him and grasped his cock, holding it steady as he sank backwards. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening. 

“Vitya!” he gasped as the head of his cock pressed to Victor’s hole. Victor just gave him a wicked smile and kept pressing back. His body opened up and the first few inches of Yuuri’s cock slid inside him easily. Yuuri grabbed onto Victor’s upper arms, fingers digging in. Victor sat back heavily, taking most of Yuuri into him in one movement. They both cried out loudly. Yuuri still wore an expression of alarm and shock, but Victor was already moving, rocking forward and back, taking more of Yuuri with every movement. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri repeated. “You...wow.” Victor grinned at having reduced his fiance to incoherence. He continued riding him, up and down, the thick slide inside him delicious. He was tighter and less lubricated than he usually was when he did this, since Yuuri always took extra time preparing him. But he liked it, the extra friction, the slight burn of the stretch, really feeling how huge Yuuri was. He let his head fall back, holding onto Yuuri’s forearms to ground himself, finally bottoming out with all of Yuuri in him. He paused for a moment to savor that feeling of fullness, of being penetrated impossibly deep. He squeezed around him, hearing a gasp from Yuuri in response. 

“Fuck, Yuuri, you don’t know how much I’ve needed this,” he said, breathless, as he began to move again. 

“Yeah?” asked Yuuri, still sounding a bit stunned. 

“Mmm-hmm. It’s been too long.” He sat back hard. “Nothing feels like your cock.” 

“You’ve been craving a proper fucking?” asked Yuuri, his voice almost a growl. Victor moaned at the words, too momentarily overcome to form words. Yuuri’s hands tightened on Victor’s arms. “Hold on, love,” he said, stilling Victor’s movements. 

“What?” he asked.

“Are you good like this or do you want me to bend you over the arm of the couch?” Yuuri asked with a wicked expression. 

“Oh.” All of the breath exited Victor’s lungs at once. “Yes, please,” he managed. He climbed off Yuuri, pulling free of his cock with a groan of disappointment, but then hurried to move around the couch before draping himself over the arm of the sofa, head and arms resting on the seat. 

“Oh, Vitya, look at you,” murmured Yuuri from behind him, taking a moment to caress the globes of Victor’s ass. 

“Please, zolotse, please,” he begged, his hole fluttering around emptiness. Yuuri made a soothing hum and then he felt the head of his cock sliding back into place. He pressed his face to the cushions of the couch and moaned thankfully. Yuuri took his time easing back inside, but once he was firmly seated in place, he picked up the pace, snapping his hips in the way that made Victor crazy. He dug his fingers into the soft fabric of the sofa, grunting as each thrust pushed him forward. 

“God, yes, Yuuri. Fuck, I’m gonna come all over this pillow.” That made Yuuri chuckle and he paused while Victor reached for the nearest piece of discarded clothing: his own shirt. He thrust it under himself. “Keep going. God I’m close.” Yuuri obeyed, holding onto Victor’s hips as he started fucking again, each strike against his prostate pushing Victor a little closer to his release. 

Victor’s cries turned to sobs as he struggled to catch enough air in between thrusts. He was close, so close, nearly there, and then… He thrashed as his orgasm hit, vision whiting out, electricity shooting throughout him. It seemed to go on far longer than normal, he felt like he came rivers against the fabric below him. 

But finally, he came back to himself, blinking to refocus his vision, still shivering and jerking. He managed to catch his breath after several more gulps of air, only then really registering that Yuuri’s cock was still rock hard within him, buried deep. 

“You ok?” asked Yuuri, voice tinged with amusement.

Victor laughed weakly. “Uh, y-yeah.”  
“Want to stop, or can you handle some more?” Victor couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips at that. So typical for Yuuri to use his incredible stamina as a challenge. 

“No, no, go ahead,” he replied. “Wreck me.” Yuuri bent over his back and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m gonna.” And then he began again, slowly at first, long strokes that awoke firecrackers of sensation in Victor’s sensitive flesh. He twitched and shuddered, but Yuuri didn’t lose his steady rhythm. He heard his lover panting as he built up speed, starting to jerk forward with force once more. Victor let himself go as limp as possible, just a ragdoll at Yuuri’s mercy. It didn’t stop feeling amazing, though. If anything it felt better, so good it made him want to flinch away, beg for mercy, but he ground his teeth together and tried to take it as best he could. 

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t...” he realized he was chanting those words under his breath. 

“Shhh, you can, Vitya, my good Vitya, so fucking good,” gentled Yuuri with a soothing pat of his hand on Victor’s shoulder. “Just hold on a little longer, baby, you feel so good.”

Victor moaned, the noise turning to a sob halfway through. He felt shattered, like he wasn’t really himself anymore, just a collection of nerve-endings, just a vessel for Yuuri’s cock, his whole being centered around their connection. He turned his head and realized the cushion under his face was wet and then realized he was crying. 

Yuuri grunted with each thrust, slamming hard into him now, completely abandoned. Each thrust brought bursts of both pleasure and pain to Victor now, made him dig his fingers a little harder into the couch and tell himself just to hold on. It was exquisite. It was too much. 

Suddenly Yuuri pressed forward heavily, a deep full-throated groan rumbling through him, and then he jerked backwards. Victor cried out at the feel of the cock leaving him empty, but at the same time he felt hot droplets hit his back, sprinkled across his ass and lower back, the hot evidence of his lover’s climax. He groaned in appreciation at it, wished he could see Yuuri painting him with his come. 

For a few moments Yuuri leaned against him heavily, but then he pushed away and stumbled around the corner of the couch, collapsing to sit a few inches from Victor’s head. For a long while the only sound was the panting that came from them both. Then he felt a hand stroke lightly through his messy hair. 

“Wait till I can stand and I’ll clean you off,” Yuuri said. 

“Mmm, no problem. I’m never moving again, so it’s fine.”

“Just going to stay draped over the couch with your ass in the air?”

“Yeah. I’m good here. You can stop by and fuck me whenever, it’ll be great.” 

“Hmm, that does sound tempting, but who will coach me if you’re permanently living over the arm of the couch?” 

“We can bring the couch to the rink. It’s not that big.” Victor’s words were slurred a little.

“Oh, right, good idea. Clearly you’ve thought this through.” They subsided into silence for a moment. Victor felt his legs starting to go numb. He pushed up on his arms and then stood, gingerly. Yuuri reached for his t-shirt and motioned Victor closer so he could clean the mess from his back. 

“I just showered, too,” muttered Victor.

“Complaining?” asked Yuuri with a smirk. 

Victor chuckled. “No.” He grabbed at his sweats and dropped them on the couch to belatedly protect it from stains, then collapsed next to Yuuri. They leaned into one another, hands twining together and fingers interlacing. 

“Are you alright?” asked Yuuri quietly. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m great. That was just what I’ve been needing.”

“Not going to be too sore?” 

Victor shrugged. “Maybe a little.” He hesitated, wanting to fall back into the comfortable silence, but decided he needed to address the issue. “We haven’t done that since you moved in.”

Yuuri shifted to look at him. “No,” he agreed carefully. They looked at each other for another moment. Yuuri frowned a little. “I thought, with you working so hard to get your programs ready...”

Victor looked down. “I...I’ve really missed it.” Yuuri opened his mouth, but he continued hastily, “Not that I don’t love everything else. I do, really.” He paused, thinking. “I don’t want to sound like...like it’s all about your dick.” He winced, and a glance at Yuuri showed him his fiance was blushing. “But there’s something _different_ for me, something that happens when I bottom. God, Yuuri, it’s so good.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks were still dark pink but he looked pleased. “I love it, too, Vitya,” he said, tilting his head to lean against Victor’s. “I love taking you to that place.” Victor squeezed his hand tightly, shutting his eyes against the swell of gratitude that filled him. He was so incredibly lucky, so blessed to have this amazing man with him.

“I…” he started, then swallowed against the thickness in his throat. “I just don’t want to lose any...any part of this. We’re here now, in our home together, at least for now, and...I don’t want to lose any of the...passion and...magic of the last year.” Yuuri was looking at him with concern. “It’s felt so...too good to be true, and part of me was wondering if maybe it _was_ and now...reality had to set in.” He shook his head a little. “I’m sorry. I’m being over dramatic.”

“No,” said Yuuri. “You’re not. _I’m_ sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t...” He paused for a thoughtful breath. “I’m sorry I wasn’t giving you everything you need.”

“It’s not that. It’s not like you _owe_ me anything. God, I don’t want you to feel _obligated._ ”

“Vitya, no!” Yuuri broke his hand free of Victors and wrapped that arm around him, pulling him in close to his chest. “Vitya, I just didn’t want to have any negative impact on your career...I’m so afraid of...I don’t want to hold you back.”

“ _Yuuri,_ ” chided Victor, pushing away so he could glare down at his lover. “That’s...” He sighed. “Look, first of all, you’re not going to hold me back. You make me so, so much _better._ As a skater, as a coach, as a _person._ ” 

Yuuri reacted with an embarrassed look down to that, but Victor could see the pleased look in his eyes. “And secondly, if getting righteously dicked down by you is going to interfere with my skating, I’m just going to have to learn to do quads with a sore ass.” 

Yuuri looked up at him and they both burst out laughing. When the laughter passed, Victor bent his head against his fiance’s and felt Yuuri relax once more. 

“It’s still too good to be true,” said Yuuri softly. “It’s going to stay that way, too.” His voice was so determined that Victor couldn’t help smiling fondly. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, shameless smut and a little bit of communication and feelings at the end.


End file.
